Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi
née she was better Known as and nicknamed Personality As a child Naomi was a bit sneakily yet calm. but was curious like a cat. but was always mischievous yet She is firm about her own ideas and created beliefs, refusing to let Sharona take credit for her own ideas. later on she had a rather calm attitude during the first half of her life. due to the fact her mother's death being a lonewolf Her attitude changed a little bit. becoming a slightly nice after she meet her future fiancée. but soon after she has a romantically linked to her future boyfriend. even if she was shedding tears over his loss of her boyfriend. made her sad from to angry Character Relationships *The Childhood friend and Ex-Girlfriend to Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf **The Mother of Ashei Faith Thūrwolf and Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf *The Close friends to Lilly Michelle and Millanna "Millie" *The Mentor to Ellie Elwood *She watched her boyfriend to be defeated and killed in Sorrow *She later took the disguise of Sally to "help" Sharona De Vil Rhodes Appearance naomi had long crimson red hair that is spiked up at the back and she has dark green emerald eyes. she was a young looking, normal-sized and semi skinny girl, with her trademark crimson hair. Many people consider her to be very attractive or beautiful Before the Timeskip when she was a child she had a blue sweater-vest with short sleeves. with a par of jeans After the Timeskip in her tomboy leisure outfit consists of a black and crimson red long-sleeved dress only revealing of her shoulders. She wore black high heel boots along with this outfit. Under the disguise of "Sally" she grow out her hair and wears black trousers, brown boots and with a long sleeve opened black vest History Early Past And Early Childhood Naomi was abandoned as little girl because of her mother's death. She was later raised by herself, its unknown how she meet her boyfriend, doing that time Before the Timeskip Eye to Eye: Meeting her Fiancé for the first time she is first seen behind him making him scared of her. however when he later refuses to her. but she later made a Promise to him in which he changed his mind and finally agrees with her as he leaves. she was later at his kendō school and then he was scared of her again. During his' training with the kendō master. she decides enough is enough but The kendō master agreed and quickly ends the fight, after his kendō class, he left after dawn to check on his mother while she disappeared without a sound Meeting with Sharona Shaman Fight at France however during the month has gone by. she has also been shown performing several new shamanic abilities. She has developed a more nice and friendly personally as she later seen comforting with Sharona De Vil Rhodes at her hometown outside of France. she even blame sharona for the things she did. ever She tried use her new skills in use. when she tried to hit sharona but ended in a miss. after sharona told her to run off and never come back again. but she give up on the shaman fight to find an other way to spy on sharona. once and for all.. Reunited with Familiar faces however when she was spying on Sharona De Vil Rhodes by doing her time. when her fiancé was "gone". doing the timeskip, she was able to work with Sharona. under the disguise of sally (not knowing if Sharona knew if she was under the disguise or not) but she decide to let Sharona stay at a local INN close to the Vyron's church. she worried if the local Inn was a good place to stay for the night. knowing her she had an strange yet odd feeling about the church. so she hide under the shadows to keep an better close eye on Sharona and Ellie along with her fiancé's sisters During the Timeskip A break from the Shaman Fight after the shaman tournament was announced the Shaman grand tournament were finally over. she and her boyfriend took a break from the tournament and shared a first romantic moment for each other. however she and Eliskuya accidentally kiss each other for the first time. she even had her first and second child. they even named their first Child Named "Raimu" she was even in tears of happiness when she had her first child. its unknown if she ever got to hold her baby girl Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf doing that time. After the Timeskip Death Character Trivia *she is offend provoking her ex-boyfriend into getting his fighting spirit back. by saying "you know you can win this one!, don't lose or I'll kill you" in what he replays saying "what are you talking about!", it may mean when they were just kids back then. she was trying give him some hints doing his kendō class while keeping his cool *she had a habit of saying of "nya"(an equal of a cat's meow) at the end of her sentences, to scare her ex-boyfriend a lot. References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Friends of the Thūrwolf Tribe Category:Formerly Shaman